Joy Waymire/trails
Economy The largest issue facing this Nation and its people is the ECONOMY. It is easy to look on the surface of the situation, unemployment, home foreclosures, etc. But to truly comprehend why the economy is in the state it is, you have to look at the big picture; all the aspects that have given way to what the Nation faces today. This is not something that happened in this administration or the one before or the one before that. It has been building for a very long time. So when we look towards solutions to the economic crisis, we must examine every aspect that has created the situation. Part of it is that the “Mind Thought” of the people has changed over time. One of the main culprits is living beyond our means, CREDIT. Be it in government or by its citizens. Government spent only what they had collected until the Federal Reserve offered credit. Credit began the un-reigning of government spending at the cost of its people; Once again yoked into enslavement by government through taxes, rules & regulations. People used to save for what they wanted to purchase, but when credit became readily available, the mind thought changed. I can get it now and pay over time so why should I wait? We did not think as to the consequences this would create, but we see it now throughout the troubled economy and government. Why is there such great unemployment in the Nation? There are many reasons; government interference in Free Trade; taxes, licenses, certifications, rules and regulations that cause businesses to close and create more unemployed. The costs to run a business in the US have driven many companies to outsource to other nations for their labor. Such a shame that this nation’s government in its uncontrolled spending continually drive jobs to other countries because of the demands they place upon businesses in the US. No longer cost efficient to produce in the US. Another reason is that we have flooded the job market with college graduates. Jobs that require skilled labor instead of a degree have been passed by in the dream of a high paying job by virtue of a degree. The mind thought has become that the labor jobs are for the illiterate and illegals, not me. A sense of entitlement has spread across the nation. We must also look at the population in comparison to the number of jobs available. When the population out grows the job market, there will always be unemployed and suffering. They must be kept in balance; not one outweighing the other. I remember as a child the mind thought then was that families should have two offspring; replacing the father and mother. Anyone that had more than two children were thought to be illiterate. Today we see many having umpteen children and use the excuse that if God didn’t want me to have more children, I would not get pregnant. God’s answer to them is: STOP Fornicating on your terms and procreate when I say. Remember, just as not all of Israel is of Israel, not all of God’s people are of God. Medical insurance is also another aspect of the economy. But once again, the mind thought of the people changed over time. People used to seek medical attention when it was something that had to be handled by a doctor. Unfortunately, when medical insurance came into play, the mind thought changed. Now it was why not go to the doctor for every little thing. We pay just a monthly fee, so let’s get the most out of what we have paid for. The excessive demand on medical care has caused the costs of medical care to continually increase, doctor’s fees, medical insurance, etc. This is without going into the regulations and costs associated to produce a new drug. Some with true potential have been set aside because they could not meet the costs involved. Something that all people should consider as the election year comes upon us and many candidates striving for the nomination, is the following: Politics was never intended to be a career choice. Once it became a career, the career became foremost over the needs of the people. The people have been deceived into believing that only a politician is capable of serving the people. Funny, but I don’t recall George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, or many others to be career politicians. Do your own research. When was the first career politician elected to President? And what has happened to this nation since that time? It is time to do research instead of basing your vote by political affiliation, mud- slinging or because the candidate says what you want to hear. Remember, actions speak louder than words. If the candidate cannot stand on their own integrity, they should not run in the first place. I support Reform in All areas of government and with the support of the citizens, true change can begin to take place. The following is just brief writings on many of the areas that need true reform, yet there are other areas I have yet to touch upon. As I expound on the various areas of reform, they will be removed from this page and will be added to the "Solutions" page. As each is done, I will post notice of the update through my blog. SECURING OUR BORDERS Definitions of U. S. Citizenship The 14th Amendment defines citizenship this way: "All persons born or naturalized in the United States, and subject to the jurisdiction thereof, are citizens of the United States and of the State wherein they reside." But even this does not get specific enough. As usual, the Constitution provides the framework for the law, but it is the law that fills in the gaps. Currently, Title 8 of the U.S. Code fills in those gaps. Section 1401 defines the following as people who are "citizens of the United States at birth:" Anyone born inside the United States * Any Indian or Eskimo born in the United States, provided being a citizen of the U.S. does not impair the person's status as a citizen of the tribe Any one born outside the United States, both of whose parents are citizens of the U.S., as long as one parent has lived in the U.S. Any one born outside the United States, if one parent is a citizen and lived in the U.S. for at least one year and the other parent is a U.S. national Any one born in a U.S. possession, if one parent is a citizen and lived in the U.S. for at least one year Any one found in the U.S. under the age of five, whose parentage cannot be determined, as long as proof of non-citizenship is not provided by age 21 Any one born outside the United States, if one parent is an alien and as long as the other parent is a citizen of the U.S. who lived in the U.S. for at least five years (with military and diplomatic service included in this time) A final, historical condition: a person born before 5/24/1934 of an alien father and a U.S. citizen mother who has lived in the U.S. At the time that these were written, we had very few coming into the country illegally. But that is not the case today. A loophole was left that has given way to what we have today. Now if we take a look fully at what was written, I do not see where this applies to any who are here in this country illegally. This has created the influx of so many that have no legal right to be here in the first place. Their children do not have the right to be declared a U.S. Citizen just because they were born here. These parents are not U.S. Citizens nor have they entered the country through proper channels. Any child born from one with no right to be here should automatically receive the same citizenship of its parents, period! By allowing this to continue, we will see more & more border problems, more families split apart because of different citizenships between the parents & their offspring, increasing medical expenses at the legal citizens expense, and so on. Instilling hatred & prejudice between borders. It is time to nip it in the bud, so to speak. If you did not come to this country through legal means, than you have no right to any of its benefits nor do your offspring just because they were born here. Only in this way, can this influx be stopped. In the long run, savings thousands & thousands of dollars of the legal taxpayer’s hard earned dollars; A very simple solution to an ever increasing problem. WAR, WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR? Since the history of this nation began, there has been war. But what most people are completely unaware of, is that the elite group behind the scenes is orchestrating each one to bolster their own greed. Playing each side against the other, since our revolutionary war to gain our freedom from England’s rule. This group went to England and incited them into using force against us, their unfaithful citizens. They supplied the soldiers for the enforcement, but England was to pay them for each one that died in the battle. This has gone on over and over in time, but all the people see it as the President’s fault, no matter who is in office. They do not understand that they are merely puppets of those pulling the strings here and afar. But let’s move on to the current war, causing so much unrest and demands of withdrawl from our citizens. So first, let me remind you that the first terrorist attack against us was on the U.S.S. Cole, prior to 9/11. But the current President was in the middle of an indiscretion at the time. It fell into the lap of the incoming President, but by then, it was too late to respond in any fashion. Kinda like saying to the terrorists, we don’t take you serious enough by our lack of action. Next we get 9/11. Then we took them serious but went on a rampant, aggressive attack; becoming no different then they. What we forget is that for any war to occur, there has to be aggression from both sides; One side trying to force their ways upon the other. If one side is an aggressor and the other side takes merely a defender’s stance for the innocent people caught in the middle, not lower our standards to that of the aggressor, it is hard to technically call it a war. Remember, violence begets violence. In the aggressive pursuit of the so called “enemy”, we have left our own country unprotected from mayhem. We need to lessen our presence overseas to just being in support and defense of the innocent people. In other words, like “World Police”, not armed pursuers. Bring the rest of the troops home to keep this countries borders and citizens safe from the acts of those who seek to destroy this country and it’s peoples. THE ECONOMY First the people need to comprehend that just because the “Federal Reserve” says federal in its title, it is not run by the Federal government. It is a private banking institution built over hundreds of years and encompassing many banking systems throughout the world. All working independently of each other on appearance, but united in their goal of monopolizing the world. Throughout history, we have seen how each time a serving President has decided to cast out the Federal Reserve, they have been murdered. Even some who stood by the current President’s decision lost their lives as well. This group believes that they are above the law and will not hesitate to take anyone out that stands in their way. Greed and domination is their sole goal and has been for over 200 years. The only way our economy will ever recover, is for this banking group to be abolished and return this country to a currency that has a fiscal backing; Not just a spreadsheet on a computer as record of how much is printed. They are no different than a counter fitter except that they have government sanction. One of my first acts, if elected to office, is to disband this group and have all those involved, brought up on charges of counter fitting, defrauding the American people, fraud against the American government, ordered to turn over all monies earned since their inception. These funds are to be divided equally between all the people as paid restitution for their crimes against humanity. If I could prove their murderous connections as well, I’d have them charged with those crimes also. But that still could be a possibility. What will be, will be. I am not afraid of standing up to them, even though I know they will attempt to stop me as well. But with my Creator at my side, I have nothing to fear, for no harm will come to me. But I cannot say the same for them. It is time to set things right from whence they began. God Bless this Nation and the Faith of Our Founding Fathers! EDUCATION First off, I must declare that I am not in favor of government run education. I see it as a disservice to our children, rather than a benefit. Government education is regulated by the age of the child, not by the child’s capabilities. But they forget, that all children do not fit into this average picture. There are some children that learn on a faster level than others, and then there are those who need more time. From personal experience, I was reading at age three. My first day in Kindergarten, I was made to stand in the corner for reading a book to my classmates. In first grade, I was doing third grade work. School officials refused to let me skip grades based on my physical stature. By the time I reached High School, I was so bored with education I sat on the floor in my classes and doodled; But of course, with my teacher’s approval. I was offered a scholarship for college, but by then I didn’t want any part of education. I had been bored enough. I believe that the best classrooms were the ones as they did in one-room school houses. Children of all ages, begin taught together. The older children assist the teacher by assisting the younger children in their work. They learn compassion for others of all ages in this way of teaching and it does not promote an environment where groups bully others. I truly like the way Charter Schools are organized. They have the same required subjects that government run schools have, but they have the Freedom to teach subjects beyond the requirements. Any parent or professional can teach the subject they know best to inspire the children in different aspects, careers, and personal growth. Assisting them to become upstanding citizens and prepared to meet the world. With so much parental involvement in the children’s education under Charter Schools, I would tend to believe it is as feasible as home-schooling. It is not the government’s job to dictate every aspect of education for our children. It should be by “Parental Choice”; be it home-schooling, charter school, private school, or not at all. But it never should be mandatory by Government. This is a parent’s responsibility, not government’s. HEALTH CARE The first thing that must be done to reform medical coverage for all citizens, it that the citizens, themselves, must take responsibility for their acts that have also added to such increased rates. It used to be that you went to the doctor when necessary, everything else was handled at home. But when medical insurance became widely available, the mind thought of the people changed. Now believing that since they pay the same whether they use the doctor or not, they might as well go for every little thing; creating a greater demand, leading to higher costs. I support the creation of a “Medical Coverage” account, similar to that of IRA’s, with monthly amounts to be contributed, according to each individuals needs. Many citizens may only need to carry catastrophic insurance and later add full medical. Others may choose to pay as they go directly from their account. But the best part of this option, is that the citizen, himself, has the control over his own medical coverage. Personal Freedom of Choice, as guaranteed under the U.S. Constitution. OUR JUDICIAL SYSTEM Over time, our judicial system has become nothing more than a joke and a drain on the taxpayer’s pocketbooks. Criminals are given more rights over their victims, yet in other cases, only the victim’s word is needed to try and convict. Everyone trying to be sure that someone’s individual rights are kept, no matter the cost. And when a child is concerned, they are considered guilty as charged before the case is set for trial. And in these cases some are done without any type of proof, just the words being spoken. Most of these cases involve a custody issue. Usually, one parent seeking revenge for losing custody, but manipulating the child to do as they say or they cannot get the custody order changed. But in the mean time, the one parent’s life is complete destroyed; even if found Not Guilty! Even when a person is convicted, they have lost nothing but the freedom to come and go as they please. They are given room & board, medical, dental, television, college courses, and so forth. It sounds more like a closed campus college. As long as there is not a set punishment for each type of crime, the offenders will keep offending for they have nothing to fear. I hate to admit it, but I understand the logic of some eastern cultures. If a thief knows he will lose his hand if caught, he will not offend, or at least not a second time. LOL… I don’t mean we need to go to this extreme, but there needs to be a set consequence, that the criminal would not want to pay the price for the crime. This in turn should result in less repeat offenders & eventually fewer and fewer first offenders. Sheriff Joe in AZ, has done the best job yet to prove this to be true. Check out his track record yourself. With the advancements in technology and DNA, many times there will be no doubt of the guilt of the party. When this is the case, there should be no need for a trial, for the guilt was proven by scientific means. But in other cases, it will not be as clear. These are the cases that should be done by trial. This lessens the cost and number of court cases tried each year. And if all were run in the same fashion as Sheriff Joe’s, they would be supporting their own population, not depending on government taxing the law abiding people to pay for their expenses.